lunmitefandomcom-20200216-history
Poppy Fujii (lunmite)
Poppy’s Appearance Poppy is a spoiled girl with long curly pink hair, blue eyes with white hearts, pink and light makeup, and most of the time is seen in her school uniform wearing white stocking, black garter belt and red pink hearts. She is usually seen talking with her friends, Alica and Misaki. They usually talk about girly things like fashion, makeup, boys, and lifestyle. The rest of this info can be found in another page. School Routine In the morning, she would just walk around the school, looking at posters, looking for content to eavesdrop on, and she would sometimes go to the computer area to try and find some dirty secrets + rumors and report them to the school’s historian. During class, she would usually be late for science class and get in trouble. She is a spoiled brat that would walk in to the classroom late and shout things about being filthy rich. During lunch, she would sit in the most crowded area with her friends and talk about the usual girly things and sometimes gossip. On Wednesdays, she would try to find answers to her science exams in the computer room and send most of the questions to her friends, making them give her the answers. During free time, she goes to her club room, she owns the fashion club, she goes there and talks about the latest fashion tips with other members that are present there. There’s always a rumor going around that Poppy electrocutes people and burns their bodies with electrocution, but she always declines the rumors, claiming only losers and fools would believe such a thing. During club time, she does the same thing during free time, but she designs outfits. She is never absent during club time． Personality She has the personality of a bully. Since she is spoiled, she believes that women deserve everything, and she claims to be a feminist. Her father is the one giving her all this money, but how he gets the money is terrible. He destroys the underworld and the moon then sells the materials he steals. He kills off the creatures and sells their remains, and apparently no one is listening and buys it all. Her boyfriend, Kevin is associated with the underworld, and her enemy, Yuri is associated with the moon, however, they aren’t mad at Poppy because they have no idea what’s going on. She likes to spread rumors about the supervisor, Yuri because of how Yuri looks. She hates all the boys in school except for Kevin. She also hates Yuri because of how Yuri is, Poppy thinks that women should be confident and courageou, and Yuri is the opposite. Likings Poppy Likes These Subjects: * Gossip * Fashion * Money * Beauty * Makeup * Lifestyle * Anime * Animals * Flowers Poppy Dislikes These Subjects: * Mental Illnesses * Horror * LGBTQ * School * Politics * Love * Solitude * Food * Games * Inquiry Category:Characters